


Ideas

by rats_eats_cats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rats_eats_cats/pseuds/rats_eats_cats
Summary: These are my ideas for some works and I will post them here. Give me some feed back on them and I can also write some fics that you guys want to see





	Ideas

Ok, wait, so I watched Tommy’s lore stream and now I am watching Jacks stream and I just got a god damn good idea in my head. If you haven’t seen the stream, Tommy is alive, and leaves prison. Jack said he wants to be a prison warden so he can make sure Dream doesn’t revive Tommy once he kills him. What if I write a story bout this and make it so that Jack does become a prison guard, and does kill Tommy, but Dream tries to revive Tommy and gets punished by Jack without Sam noticing it? Would that be a good idea???


End file.
